Dat 100
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-12 and 1996-01 ; Comments *Compilation by Max-dat of tracks from Peel's 1995 and 1996 Radio 1 shows. Sessions *Future Sound Of London, #2 (rpt). Recorded 1995-09-12. No known commercial release. Tracklisting 30 December 1995 *Dreadzone: Fight The Power 95-Dreadzone Remix (12" - Maximum E.P.) Virgin VST 1555 *Zion Train: Dance Of Life (live from the Camden Festival) *Dreadzone: Maximum (Live Version) (12" - Maximum E.P.) Virgin VST 1555 *Dreadzone: Zion Youth (album - Second Light) Virgin CDV 2778 05 January 1996 '25:41 *XLNT: 'New Lang Syne (12")' (Sound FX) *Neotropic: 'Aloo Gobi (12"-Tumble Weed EP)' (Ntone) *E.V.A.: 'Darxide (2x Compilation LP-Beats By Dope Demand)' (Kickin) *Jay Trance: 'Dek Novel Pt. II (Compilation CD-Oblivion)' (Out Of Romford) *Styward: 'Dubcowboys (Wesleys Runaway Train Mix) (12")' (Jamm) *X: 'Boomin' (12"-New Dawn)' (Jump Up) *Ras "I": 'Ras Praise & Dub (Compilation LP-Foundation Of Roots In Dub Vol. One)' (Roots) *Semtex: 'Bass Is Rockin' (12")' (Twisted Vinyl) *LFO: 'Shove Piggy Shove (2xLP-Advance)' (Warp) *Rootsman: 'Mektoub (Book Of Life Remix) (CD-International Language Of Dub: The Rootsman Remixed)' (Third Eye Music) *M-Zone: 'M3 (12")' (Boscaland Recordings) *Riz All Stars: 'Straight To Ratko's Head (CD-Who Gave The Permission?)' (Riz) *Astral Projection: 'Enlightened Evolution (12")' (TIP) '06 January 1996 1:32:12 *Christoph De Babalon: Death By Hanging (split album with Paul Snowden - We Declare War) Cross Fade Enter Tainment (CFET) ‎ PP002 *Rootsman: Rougher Than A Lion (Persian Lion Mix) (album - International Language Of Dub: The Rootsman Remixed) Third Eye Music TEMCD 00 *Big Eye: Trespass (album - The Hidden Core) Hydrogen Jukebox DUKE 027CD *Mixman: Live Up Dub (album - Seek And You Will Find - The Dub Pieces) Blakamix BLKMX016 *Dave Clarke: Tale Of Two Cities (album - Archive One) Deconstruction *Transglobal Underground: On An Arab Trip *Dred Bass Featuring JB: World Of Music (12") Back 2 Basics *Dreadzone: Little Britain (Black Star Liner Mix) (12") Virgin VST 1565 *Clatterbox: Xexa (2x10" album - Clatterbox) Clear CLR412 *J Church: unknown (back announced) *Disciples: D.P. Special (album - For Those Who Understand) Boom Shacka Lacka BSL 101 LP *Cosmosis: Sanyacid (12") Transient TRA010 12 January 1996 2:20:26 *Talamus: 'Ctac (10")' (Hexagonal) May be Alfonso on the other side 2:26:32 *Genaside: 'Mutations (12"-Mutations)' (Twisted Vinyl) *Future Sound Of London: Yage (session) *Origin Unknown: 'Truly One (12")' (RAM) *Alpha & Omega: 'Africa Ethiopia (LP-Tree Of Life)' (Alpha & Omega) *Cluster: 'Plas (LP-Cluster II)' (Brain / Metronome) *Daft Punk: 'Indo Silver Club (Part One) (12")' (Soma Quality Recordings) *Black Star Liner: 'Yeboah's Jawz (10"-The Jawz EP)' (EXP Recorddings) *Unknown artist: 'Promo #1 (12")' (Promo Recordings) Tom's Tip *Future Sound Of London: My Kingdom (session) *Man With No Name: 'Neuro Tunnel (12")' (Dragonfly) *Capone: 'Soldier (12")' (Hardleaders) *Future Sound Of London: 'Spatial Freakout' (session) *Jeep Beat Collective: 'Relax Yo Mind (LP-Attack Of The Wildstyle Beatfreaks)' (The Ruf Label) 3:40:57 Jo Whiley 3:40:57 *Chemical Brothers: Loops Of Fury (12") Freestyle Dust CHEMST3 '13 January 1996 '''3:45:23 *Soul-jah: Step 2-1-2-1-2-1-2 (12" - Down With The Lites) Hardleaders HL002 *Metroscat: Katalysator (12" - Neutrino EP) Anodyne ANO 3 *Shy FX Featuring David Boomer: Who Run Tings (Steppers Remix) (12" - Who Run Tings (T.Power Remixes)) Ebony BR002 *4 Beater: Let Go (split 12" with Oaysis - Let Go / Incredible Bass (Slipmatt-Awaited Remix)) Vicious Vinyl VC 003 ''Not only were the a sides and b sides mislabelled on this release (causing John to announce as Slipmatt) but the shared artist was mispelt as Oasis. track continues on Dat 101 File ;Name *Dat_100.mp3 ;Length *04:04:55 ;Other *Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:Peel shows Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:Available online